My Only Sunshine
by Ravenclaw's ShadoWriter
Summary: <html><head></head>"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. you make me happy when the skies are grey." Percy was gone and Annabeth was all alone with just her memories.</html>


**My little sunshine**

**By: Shadow **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song or the characters…. **

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when youmakebluecake!" Percy gave her his widest grin. Annabeth laughed, "Why do you insist on singing that old song Seaweed Brain". Percy kissed her cheek, "Because that's exactly what you are, Wise Girl. You are my sunshine in this dark dark cabin". "It's just because I'm carrying the blue cake right", Annabeth mumbled. _

_After that each time they sat closely together with Percy's arm around her waist or shoulders, Percy calls it cuddling, she could always feel him hum that little tune. _

Annabeth cried from the corner of the deep blue cabin. She couldn't stand all this blue, it reminded her too much of him. This was not how it was supposed to end. It should have ended with the powerful 7 being able to successfully close the doors of death and her getting to live her happy life with Percy. At the very least it should had been Annabeth herself that should have died, not Percy. The hero NEVER dies, it was always someone less important ….like her. Anyone would have thought that she would have been scared at that though, but she embraced it.

As soon as the spider web caught her she saw their faces. She was supposed to be THE tragic death. The death that was to be spoken of in the future to bring out the courage in demigods to defeat Gaea. Annabeth had seen it in their faces, on anyone but Percy. Percy and his loyalty.

She was selfish that's what she was. Selfish.

_The web had caught her. It started to drag her into the dark hole. The place that was feared by even monsters. The place spoken of by only the scared whispers. When Percy began to help her she saw hope until even he realized there was no escape. Annabeth was going to be dragged in… and probably never be heard of again. But he, he decided to change it all. _

_He looked down at her with his endless ocean blue eyes and she could only see love. When he whispered never, it did not clicked until he let go of the rock. She was infuriated with him but yet so selfishly happy. Happy that he chose her. Happy that she would not face the darkness alone. As they slowly fell down the dark tunnel he embraced her and held her tight as he hummed that little tune of his. "You'll never know how much I love you"._

They had been so close. They lived through Tartarus and saw the Doors of Death as the exit shone with a light. "You are my sunshine". How could she not realize. She, the smartest and supposedly the 'wise girl', didn't see it coming. They all blamed her, heck she blamed herself.

"_Come on Annabeth! We are so close I could smell the sunshine!" Percy exclaimed as loud as one could manage with all the screaming and paranoia of Tartarus. Annabeth tried limping a bit faster, "you can't smell sunshine, seaweed brain". Percy grinned at her, "I thought they smelled like apples, smartness, and a hint of Tartarus". She wanted to be able to stop and laugh yet they needed to get out of here but the exit was still so far away. "Annabeth! Percy! Quick!" Annabeth though herself to be hallucinating but she thought she heard…. "Hazel!" _

"_Quick guys! Look behind you!" Annabeth turned and saw a beast so terrifying that was very rapidly catching up. At the rate that Percy and Annabeth were able to move they would barely be able to reach the doors and yet the beast would still be able to go to the mortal world before ever being able to close the doors. By strength that Annabeth didn't think Percy even had in him, he began moving faster as Niko began shouting and making signs towards the door. _

_By the wide eyes that Percy gave Nico he understood. She was trying to move as fast as she could without fainting when Percy began whispering. "Annabeth I love you. You truly are the sunshine in my life that can light up my day in any grey sky moment. I love you and be happy please. Forgive me but we need have these doors closed for the survival of humanity." She felt him give her a light kiss in her forehead but it didn't click until she got pushed into the other side. _

_Annabeth got caught by Piper and looked for Percy but only saw empty air. Her friends' faces looked terrified while looking at something behind her and against all her good instinct she looked back too. She screamed. Percy was closing the doors. The doors of death. From the inside. He was trapping himself inside Tartarus with all the monsters and no exit. She looked at his eyes and they shared a look for one second that spoke a thousand of words. _

_She yelled and from unknown strength she stood and sprinted to the now closed doors. She banged at the closed doors as she felt tears roll down while she screamed. She screamed a million things. She screamed for him to open the doors, to let her in, and she screamed for his betrayal of his promise to her. They took her away from there. She didn't remember what happened after that._

"_You make me happy when the skies are grey." _

_He had left her… alone. _

Gaea was gone, but how good was that without Percy. Percy. Perseus Jackson. She was alone. To never be called Wise Girl. To forever get those glares for being responsible for his death. It didn't matter in this cabin. She had even forgotten the last time she had gone out. Someone had been here telling her to get better, or to get out since he wouldn't like that. It was all blurry now. She just kept singing in a low little tune, _**"please don't take my sunshine away…"**_

**Yeah. I know cruel. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
